The Only Exeption
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Thalia's a hunter. Nico's the death obsessed son of Hades. They'll never become a couple, right? WRONG! THALICO!
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

A/N: THALICO! Yeah! Did ya know I luv them too? Cuz I kinda do!

Song Fic for "You are the Only Exception" by Paramore.

Thalia's POV:

I woke up on what seemed to be a normal day….. At least for a Hunter of Artemis/Daughter of Zeus.

"Thalia, get up!", my Lady Artemis yelled. "Urrrggg…" I never was a morning person. "We're going to visit the camp!" "I'm up, My Lady." I replied, still half asleep. Today Artemis was going for the Winter Solstice Council with the Gods, so the Hunters and I were staying at Camp Half Blood. I was the only one excited. I actually had friends there, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Grover, Piper, Leo, Clarisse (Kinda), the Stolls, my brother Jason, and everyone else in my CHB family. I swore to myself that even if I was a Hunter, I wasn't going to be a stuck up one. These people were my family, literally. I helped the rest of the Hunters pack up camp, and were on our way to Camp Half Blood. We had been hunting in the woods in the country of New York, and we had a good walk ahead of us.

"Finally!" I sighed. I looked down the hill, the satyrs were playing volleyball, the Dionysus guys were growing strawberries, the Aphrodite kids were checking there reflection in the lake. I was home. Don't get me wrong, I love being a hunter, but I miss the fun, easygoingness of camp. I ran down Half Blood Hill, past my pine, straight to the Athena cabin. I didn't bother to knock, and ran in, looking for Annabeth. I saw here crouched over some blueprints, "Yo Beth!" I called. She looked up, saw me, and smiled. She jumped out of her chair, and ran to hug me! "Oh my Gods! Thalia! I've missed you!"

We left her cabin, and headed towards Percy's. This time I knocked. A moment later, Percy walked out, "Thalia, it's great to see you!" He hugged me and pecked Annabeth on the cheek. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, they've been going out. At first I felt like puking, being a Hunter and all, but I then started feeling kinda jealous. At times I wished I had a boyfriend, someone who understood my style, accepted me for who I was, all that mushy lovey dovey stuff. The Hunters are great but, they don't understand the whole, black goth thing. Most of the time I didn't really care, but I kinda annoys me how they expect me to change into one of the beautiful, young, pure maidens they are.

Percy led us towards the black, scull covered cabin of Hades, my heart fluttered at the thought of it's only occupant. Oh my gods, did I just say my heart fluttered?

A/N: Soooo? Love it? Hate it? Wanna date it? Please R&R. _**I EXPECT 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**_

_**SO CLICK AWAY!**_


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

I Won't Say I'm In Love

A/N: This one's inspired by the Disney's Hercules Song, "I Won't Say I'm In Love."

Disclaimer: Who has 2 Thumbs and owns PJO? Rick Riordan!

THALIA POV:

OH MY GODS. My heart just FLUTTERED. Oh my gods. I am a HUNTER! My heart is NOT SUPPOSED TO FLUTTER! Either Aphrodite's messing with my head or I have a CRUSH on Nico di Angelo! I CAN NOT have a crush on ANYONE! Let alone Nico di Angelo! What would Artemis say? She'd be SOOOOO mad! Last time someone broke the oath…. Actually we don't know what happened to the last person who broke the oath! I can't be in love with Nico….. No! I'm SOOOOO not in love with Nico…. Yeah. He he. I'm so not in love with Nico.

Oh who am I kidding! Now I'm just trying to convince myself! Oh Gods…..

NICO POV:

BANG BANG. Uggg… Someone's knocking on my door…. I look at my alarm clock, it's 9:00 am. Most people at Camp are up by now, but I just got back from a Shadow Travel trip to freakin' FRANCE and BACK. Why? Oh, Persephone made me get her a chocolate covered croissant. Gods, I hate her. What other choice did I have? If I didn't she said she'd turn me into a Sunflower again if I didn't. There are words for people like her, but if I said them, she'd probably decorate my cabin with daisies or something…. Some people say they have a horrible step-mom… They haven't met mine.

BANG BANG! Uggg…. They're knocking AGAIN! "Goooooo awaaaayy!" I moaned. I heard Thalia's voice, "You better open that door di Angelo!" THALIA'S HERE! No-one told me THALIA was going to be HERE! Wait-? Why am I so excited that Thalia's here? A little voice in the back of my head says, "Well she's pretty, and scary, but mostly pretty… And you really like her, and you with she wasn't a Hunter, and you wish you could be her boyfri- SHUT UP!

I'm screaming at myself…. Gods I'm loosing it….

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna date it? You could tell me in a review… I'll give you a cookie.. (:::) Beast cookie, huh?

_**SUPER IMPORTANT:**_

_**1**__**ST**__** REVIEWER GETS: I WILL WRITE A ONE SHOT FOR YOU!**_

_**2**__**ND**__** REVIEWER GETS: NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!**_

_**3**__**RD**__** REVIEWER GETS: THEIR OWN OC MENTIONED IN NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**4**__**TH**__** REVIEWER GETS: PJO CHARACTER OF THEIR CHOICE MENTIONED IN NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**5**__**TH**__** REVIEWER GETS: THANKED IN NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**ALL REVIEWERS GET: COOKIES! **_**(:::) **

_**YAY!**_


	3. Thalico Time

Thalico Time

A/N: Sorry for not updating in like…. FOREVER!

I've had LOADS of homework, and projects…. :(

But here we go!

This chapter is dedicated to: Iamtotallyluvinmylife

I would like to thank:

RIAT

NICO POV

After my self-scream incident, I threw on some black jeans, and my Green Day tee shirt. I walked out of my cabin to find, Thalia sitting on a rock staring at the lake, and Percy and Annabeth deep in conversation. Gods Thalia looks beautiful. I love how she's stayed herself, even though the other Hunters want her to be this, young, pure, maiden looking girl. I love her just the way she is, how her black hair covers part of her face, how her shocking blue eyes make you feel like she's watching your every move. Thalia's one of the only girls I've ever met, who actually understands me, understands that I'm emo, in a non cutting way, (**A/N: That was for you Kara!) **because most girls take one look at me an immediately think I cut myself, or like hate everything. Hey- just because I wear black stuff, and hate, rainbows, unicorns and puppies, doesn't mean I hate EVERYTHING. Just a select few things. Wait- Thalia's looking over here, I better look away.

THALIA'S POV:

Oh Gods…. Nico just came out. I don't know any other word for him, except, HOT. There. I said it, Nico di Angelo looks HOT. I disgust myself.

I met his eyes and he mumbled, "Hey."

I nodded back, "Hey Nico." He smiled, (Note To Self: Since when does Nico smile?) and looked over at Percy and Annabeth, "Are the lovebirds talking about stupid lovey stuff?"

I nodded, "They've been at it since I got here. It's absolutely disgusting." He nodded.

I don't know what to do, though. How could I leave the Hunters? They completely took me in. I'm so confused. My heart tells me to go up to Nico and say, "Hey di Angelo, you, me, a date? You in?"

But my brain is telling me to stay in the Hunters. I mean, I swore an oath.

But oaths can be broken.

I HATE YOU APHRODITE!

ANNABETH POV

Oh my gods, Thalia and Nico are SO clueless. They both obviously like each other. Nico probably thinks that Thalia doesn't like him, and Thalia's probably worried about the Hunters. I need to talk to a professional. Yep, that's right, Piper.

AT THE APHRODITE CABIN…

I walked into the Aphrodite cabin, to be met with the disgusting smell of many different designer perfumes, all mixed together. I gagged, "Piper! I though you got some air fresheners from the Stolls!" Piper walked out from her bunk, the only one that wasn't covered in lace, or flowers. "I tried, but the smell doesn't go away!" "Uggh. Gross." Piper nodded, "Tell me about it. I have to live here." I put a mock sympathetic look on my face and put my hand on her shoulder saying, "We're praying for you." We both cracked up. She chuckled, "So, Annabeth, I know you only come in here with a good reason, so, what is it?" I nod, "I need some help with Thalia and Nico." Piper started tapping her foot, "What kind of help?" I grin, "Relationship help." She smiles evilly, "Thalico time."

I swear, sometimes Piper can be REALLY scary.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! **_


	4. The Plan

The Plan

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated!

I feel like such a horrible person! ;(

PIPER POV

When Annabeth came into my cabin, I knew something was up. Annabeth NEVER comes in my cabin, she hates it, because my sisters all have like 264,584,995 bottles of perfume each, and my brothers each have like 15 different types of cologne.

My cabin SMELLS.

My siblings have been talking about Thalico since…. I don't know, forever? So I naturally know all about it. Have I been joining in? Hades, no.

Okay. Maybe just a little. But, I AM a daughter of Aphrodite, as much as I hate it, it's in my blood.

My siblings have been planning how to get them together for months, and they'll be excited to know about the opening.

Our plan?

Step one; Have Thalia admit to Annabeth her "feelings" towards Nico.

Step two; Have Nico admit his "feelings" to Percy.

Step three; Have the Hypnos kids give us a simple sleeping draught, use it on Thalia. (The sleeping draught, makes you look like you're dead)

Step four; Knowing Nico, he'll freak out, and start yelling at Thalia not to leave him. (Like a love-sick puppy)

After that, we Aphrodite kids confront Thalia, and tell her what Nico said. I've seen the way that Thalia looks at Nico, she's got a BAD case of the punk/emo love bug. Once she knows that Nico feels the same way, all that's left is the whole "eternal maiden" thing.

No biggy.

ANNABETH POV

People don't give the Aphrodite cabin enough credit. The plan _might _be worthy of Athena. Except for the if, and hopefully parts. If it was an Athena plan, it would be definite.

**A/N: I know! It's filler, and short! **

**I needed this chapter to come up with the plan, it couldn't be **_**too **_**genius, it's only the Aphrodite kids. (No offence to any Aphrodite kids reading this), they're not really known for planning.**

**Uggg… Today I'm sick, and tired, and lonely. **

**It's 2:01 pm, and my mom's not going to be home until like 5-ish. **


	5. The Plan Continued

The Plan- Continued

**A/N: Well, it seems like the ONLY time I update this story is when I'm sick! Wow, that's sad.**

**So… You know the drill, I don't own the magnificent world that is PJO… :(**

ANNABETH POV

Okay, I was lying. After I looked back over the Aphrodite Kid's "amazing" plan, I realized that it was AWFUL.

Plain, old AWFUL.

I tried to convince them of this, but they kept on saying, "Oh, no. We're the love experts, this will work."

I tried to explain that there were to many, "maybes," "hopefullies," and "probablies." They're convinced that it's a _great _plan, that's sure to work.

Oh, well. I'll let them try it.

THALIA POV

Annabeth's up to something. I'm positive it involves me.

She's been hanging out with the Aphrodite girls (yuck), and seems to be debating with them about something. I hope it's not a surprise or something like that. I hate surprises.

**A/N: Wow. Am I like the Queen of Shortness, or what? This is pathetic. **


	6. Up for Adoption

**Up For Adoption!**

****_So, I've realized after re-reading this, that it's going no where. I've been thinking, and maybe I'll do another 'Thalia Leaves The Hunters' Story, but I need to do it differently. _

_So if you'd like to take the story, please fill out this form (PM IT TO ME!):_

_Username: _

_FF Author Since:_

_How Many Stories Have You Written:_

_Pairs You Will Use in the Story:_

_What do You want to do with it:_

_**I WANT THIS TO BE PMed TO ME! **  
><em>


End file.
